Cold weather has many detrimental effects, especially in the construction and maintenance fields. For example, it is a common requirement for railroad maintenance employees to weld rail or the like. However, it is difficult to obtain the desirable pressure and flow of propane gas from a liquid propane bottle or tank when the temperature reaches freezing or below.
Although other auxiliary heaters are known in the prior art, they typically utilize a source of combustion or an electrical circuit and motor to produce heat. Such apparatus would be extremely hazardous if located proximal to a liquid propane bottle.